


Sweet Dreams

by Gingernutting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreamwalking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, the lionas arent giant robots in their dreams, the lions visit their paladins in their dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingernutting/pseuds/Gingernutting
Summary: The lions have their different ways of helping their paladins get a better nights' sleep.





	

_Hunk_

 

A smile spread across Hunk's face and he threaded his toes through the soft, warm sand. Lights from a distant city glowed in the distance, separated by a large rippling body of water, an arched bridge linking the landmasses together, red and white lights zipping across it. Water lapped at the sand’s edge, the sound of crashing waves a soothing lullaby, as he laid back against the downy flanks of Yellow. No-one else was on this secluded beach, only their footprints left marks in the ground. Yellow purred and rubbed her chin on the top of Hunk’s hair.

“You like it here?” He asked her.

_“I see why you like this place so much. Wish I got to see Earth now.”_

“One day you’ll visit. I-I can take you here, might even have some snacks next time.”

_“Now, that sounds even better.”_

She closed her eyes in contentment, letting Hunk rub her belly.

“Yeah, and we can visit even more places! Oh man, there’s so many other awesome beaches to see, we might not get enough time to see them all!”

_“For my paladin, there will always be enough time.”_

Hunk grinned and made a sound that she thought was adorable. “C’mere, you!”

Hunk pressed his face against her cheek, leaving small smooches on her, and she smiled as much as she could. Hunk was definitely her right paladin.

 

 

_Shiro_

 

 

It was dark. Purple light glowed along the walls and crept under the door. Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway. Shiro felt adrenaline surge through his veins, and he dreaded that they might hear the heartbeat that thundered in his ears. Not again, they couldn't have him again, _they just couldn't_ , and here he was, curled on his knees on the stone cold floor, the footsteps growing louder, and louder and louder and-

_“You’re not okay.”_

Shiro gasped and glanced up, meeting the golden yellow eyes of Black. She looked concerned, gigantic feathered crimson wings folded at her sides.

“No, no, I’m not...h-how are you here!?”

_“My cub, you don’t have to be alone.”_

Okay, he was just dreaming-no, he was having a nightmare, of his year with the Galra. This may have been a memory, but this wasn't real.

_“Little one, come here, let me help.”_

She shifted and curled around him, a paw drawing his doubled over form closer to her, a feathered wing curling around him like a shield. Shiro gulped and pressed his face against her furry neck, breathing in her homely scent, muffling out the footsteps as he tried to steady his breathing. She purred against him, a sound that rumbled and blocked out the dooming footsteps. He closed his eyes and hugged his arms around her neck, clinging onto her like a baby would its mother. He was safe with her, she was ensuring it.

_“My brave cub, it’s okay to be scared, I am here.”_

Her cub. Black had a motherly aura to her, nurturing and protective, and Shiro was her cub.

 

 

_Pidge_

 

 

“Higher!”

Pidge called out, the wind in her hair, the stars above her, gripping onto Green’s fur as they soared through the sky. A midnight flight. The moon was a golden saucer in the sky, shining down on the endless green forest beneath them, turning the rivers silver and capping the mountains. Green growled and propelled herself even higher, and they broke the atmosphere. Suddenly, there was no wind, but a serene silence blanketed them, Pidge smiled at her hazelnut brown hair floating around her head, like she was in water. There was no air in space, but her lungs were still breathing in this dream.

“It’s beautiful!”

Pidge gasped in awe at their surroundings. She never got tired of looking up at the stars, something Green found adorable and amusing at the same time.

 _“Where would you like to go next?”_ Green purred softly. Pidge looked around them, then pointed to a galaxy, one she knew as the Andromeda.

“There!”

Green purred and sped up, until her paladin saw the galaxy in all it’s glory, and the swirling stars shone in her eyes. Green turned herself around, to look back at the Milky Way.

_“Andromeda may look beautiful to you, but look how beautiful you are to it.”_

Pidge smiled softly, a pang of longing and nostalgia in her chest. Her home would always be the most beautiful of them all.

“Yeah, home is beautiful too.”

She rubbed small circles on Green's shoulders. Hard to believe that she came from the Milky Way, a beautiful swirling galaxy, that seemed so huge, but from where they were, it felt small. It never failed to amaze her, how so much life could fit onto Earth, and that they were barely a speck compared to the bigger picture.

“ _I hear you thinking, I like that.”_

“So you're just as amazed as I am?”

_“When you put it like that, it is extraordinary, how a place filled with so much life is barely a speck in the whole grand scheme of things. We're barely scratched the surface of exploring this ever growing galaxy, which you may think is filled with wonders, and it is, but Earth is just as beautiful, it's a million to one chance that Earth even exists, and yet that tiny, tiny chance made through. It grew, and grew, and grew, into something that you call home. But it only exists because it saw a chance to be, and it did. Out of all the odds, it did. How beautifully magnificent is that?”_

_“_ Very.” Pidge didn't take her eyes off the swirling galaxy. “I miss home. But with you guys around, it's a lot easier.”

Green made a sound similar to a laugh.

“ _I am glad to be of help.”_

“You're an ancient green lion who chose me to pilot her, if I knew that before I left Earth, I probably would have left sooner, and I would've told my mum I'd be giving her a souvenir from space!”

 

_Keith_

 

 

This felt odd. He was in the middle of the city, back in the orphanage. He was curled up in a bed that felt just a bit too small and cold, and the window was open, the sounds of traffic and yelling destroying any chance of sleep he hoped to get. Dim light filtered in through the window, and a light breeze ruffled the potato sack curtains. It was unbearably lonely. Everything in the room felt blue, save for the light coming in, leaving a white square on the unpolished hardwood floor. Keith was alone. He remembered being here at eight years old, the other three boys in his room got adopted quickly, but he still remained. Police sirens echoed in the distance, and he curled the woollen blanket around his frame tighter. He lived on the top storey, so he got a good view of the city. He often watched it late at night, watching the lights flicker in the apartments and the bright headlights of cars glinting off the windows below, thinking about the people who were there. Did they have an exciting life? Did they have everything they wanted? Or did they have a life stuck in mundane routine, every day the same? Keith sighed and rolled out of bed, kneeling so he could rest his folded arms on the worn windowpane, cream white paint flaking off.

_“It must get lonely here.”_

Keith turned to the source of the voice, and right where he had been on his bed, a lioness with cherry red fur, pearl white patterns marked on the red like tattoos, and almond shaped golden yellow eyes stared at him. He could make all that out, even with her body obscured in the darkness.

“Yeah...it did.”

The lioness made a low rumbling sound and stretched herself out, crawling next to him and resting her head on the windowsill, her eyes closed, pressed against Keith’s side. She was warm, and it was comforting.

“This place...bleak, isn't it?”

_“Very, there’s no love here.”_

“Come again?”

She peered up at him, and rubbed the side of her face against his shoulder.

_“There is no love here...not a good place for my cub to grow.”_

It was unspoken, but Keith knew he would have turned out a lot differently if he hadn't been raised coldly, ferried to and from homes.

_“It’s a shame, they had no regard for my cub. You deserved better.”_

Keith sighed and leaned into her, allowing her to pull him close with an arm around his back.

“At least you have a nice view.”

Keith wondered if all the lions were this motherly. He wasn't about to complain, it felt nice, being up close to Red, feeling warm in a place so cold, it was quiet, but he liked the quiet. They listened to life go on from up here.

 

 

_Lance_

 

 

Water was something both Blue and her paladin were drawn to. Fluid, flowing and never still. It suited them. It didn't surprise Blue in the least that water was what her paladin dreamed about. It was hot, perfect for sunbathing. Seagulls were crying over food scraps and an umbrella picketed in the ground sheltered Lance’s eyes, he let the water lap up to his knees. Blue yawned and rolled over onto her belly, giving her paladin’s hair a quick playful lick.

“Mm...don’t wanna move.” He slurred, drunk on sun.

_“We don’t have to, little one.”_

Lance stretched his back out, his arms curling above his head as he yawned. Yawning was contagious. A light summer breeze ruffled Blue’s fur, and Lance’s hair. It was a nice place he dreamed of, Varadero beach in a lazy summer afternoon. In other words, home.

“You like it here too?”

Blue groaned and rolled onto her back, stretching her paws out like Lance and swishing her tail in the sand. “ _I could stay here for a while, quite easily.”_

Lance found it funny, a great big alien lion lying on her back, eyes closed, with her paws in the air, just right for him to give a belly rub. Blue and Yellow liked those.

“Gotcha!”

Lance leaned over and kneaded his fingers into her fur, rubbing circles, and her loud rumbling purr filled the air.

_“Just a little more to the left...thank you!”_

She stuck the tip of her pink tongue out from her mouth, and Lance openly 'awwed'

“Look at chu! Who's my favourite big blue alien cat!?”

She looked at him expectantly.

“You are!”

_“And who's my favourite paladin in the entire universe?”_

Lance grinned eagerly at her.

_“You are!”_

He snorted and tickled the spot underneath her chin, a little spot that always made her purr louder. Soon enough they were both completely out of it, movement and hot afternoon sun didn't always go hand in hand, and Lance found himself resting against her belly.

“I love you Blue, best cat in the universe!”

_“And I love you too, little one.”_

Her low purring was a lullaby, and Lance found himself closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me how to improve! I am taking prompts/requests @gingernutting.tumblr.com, and am always up for a chat! Comments and kudos are my lifeblood, so please leave some feedback, and have a nice day!


End file.
